He Did It Better
by OrsonWells
Summary: my attempt at PWP! i wrote this the other day! it is graphic! hopefully it's fun! Strong M... vert strong. (you might notice a trend with my M-fics... It was fun to write. Enjoy the Shenny!


**A/N: My attempt at PWP… just a fun little ditty… no Beta, this is just for fun. Not to be taken seriously. Is a bit graphic on the sexual side…**

 **Side note… Jim finally posted a selfie! He's so cute.**

 **I'd also like to dedicate this to my haters… this one's for you!**

* * *

"I can do it better." Sheldon said suddenly.

Penny looked up from where she was looking through a cookbook at her kitchen island. "Honey I'm sure you can bake these cookies better... But I'm going to do it myself."

Sheldon sighed, he stepped closer, "I meant... Pleasuring you, Penny... I can do it better." And his tone was dead serious as he walked towards Penny.

"What-what now?" Penny asked. Had she just heard him right? She looked him over and stepped back.

"I said that I can pleasure you... I've been reading up on the subject-"

"What!? Whoa... Backup there Tex... What are you talking about?" Penny gently placed her hand on his chest. She pulled it away when she realized he wasn't freaking out.

"A week ago I overheard a conversation you were having with Bernadette over the phone... I know, I shouldn't have eavesdropped but you were in the up early stealing milk and I had just woken up." He paused to gauge her reaction, "you mentioned how you've never truly had a real orgasm, not with Leonard, not with any of your past boyfriends..."

"Okay first of all... Wow... Second of all, I have! I was just..." Penny wasn't even sure why she was trying to defend against this craziness.

"You had watched that discovery channel special on sex... I know... It got you thinking right?" He asked, he arched an eyebrow at her in that way.

Penny couldn't even deny it. This conversation was weird but he kept doing that thing with his eyebrow and he was wearing an extra tight black superman shirt and it was showing off his lean muscular definition. She hated when he did that.

"Okay fine, I did some research and discovered that I had been missing out... On a lot..." Penny said gently.

She was a Big-ol-5. But that really just meant that she liked to get a guy going and she knew what she wanted herself... Or at least she thought she had. She had started to realize how little time any of them actually spent getting her off. Sure she'd had a good orgasm but it wasn't anything the next one wouldn't top or at least feel just as good. But as she read about what men should be doing... She was kinda mad.

And here was a somewhat attractive, oh who was she kidding, he was very attractive, man, offering to help her. With his stupid pretty blue eyes and his cute hair and his nose... He had an awesome jawline and cheekbones.

"Sheldon, as tempting as this sounds-"

"Good, I did my own research and found out exactly what I needed to do." Sheldon said with a little grin. "I take it you've taken a shower today?" He asked as he walked back around the kitchen island.

Penny was still confused. "I took a bath..."

Sheldon's eyes lit up. "Even better. Okay, strip down and hop on the counter." Sheldon said as he lightly tapped the countertop.

"What?!" Penny almost shrieked. What was going on.

"Oh right. Sorry..." Sheldon spun around and darted into her bedroom, he came back with a fluffy towel and made a detour by the front door to lock and chain it up. He then walked back to the island, laid the towel out neatly and pulled a stool out. He sat on it and waited.

Like he was about to eat dinner.

Penny's brain fizzled.

"Wait... Wait... I didn't agree to..." Penny wanted to sound mad but she just sounded, well, she was getting a little turned on as images danced through her head.

"Penny, we don't have to if you don't want to... But this is my way of paying it forward... Returning the favor if you will." Sheldon said with a little dopey grin.

Penny tried to wrack her brain for what he was talking about. Then her eyes widened. "Sheldon! I gave you a ride to work and told that big jerk bothering you to bugger off... That's not something that... This isn't.." Penny was trying to comprehend.

Sheldon furrowed his brow, "well if we'd have to do this on a few extra times well then... So be it." Sheldon said with a shrug.

Penny's eyes went wide and she walked over to him, he peered up at her from his seat. She touched his forehead. "Sheldon... What's going on?" She asked.

"Take off your clothes so I can pleasure you... Thus proving that I am the superior male... Please..." Sheldon said.

Penny was so confused by his logic. Or lack thereof.

And then Penny just said fuck it. She knew that once she started undressing he'd freak out and forget all about this.

So Penny stood before him and pushed her shorts off her body. She was doing it slowly and as sexy as she could.

Sheldon, to her shock, sat back a little and watched her, his eyes following the movement of her hands and her clothes.

But Penny didn't let up. Her sweatshirt came next and revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. She noticed that Sheldon's eyes got darker and he looked her upper body over.

Last were her panties. She stepped closer to Sheldon and purposefully turned around so she could bend over and push her panties down.

She could only see Sheldon's legs and his hands from this angle and they were resting in his lap. She watched as he raised his hands up as if he wanted to touch but stopped.

Penny turned around and was ready to see him possibly pass out. Well she was shocked when he motioned to the counter. He wasn't backing down.

She sighed. "You know what? Fine! I'll let you do whatever it and then we can be done with this..." Penny didn't really care anymore, he was weird. This was weird. She was weird.

She hopped up on the counter and almost shrieked when she settled and found Sheldon had scooted up close. The stool and his height made his face fall right in line with her breasts. She almost scooted back but he gently yanked the towel and Penny found herself lightly brushing against the soft fabric of his shirt... Which in itself turned her on, she wanted rub a little closer.

"Sheldon... You're serious?" Penny asked slightly breathless. He answered her by placing his large hands on her hips and glancing up at her.

Penny decided to let the whack-a-doodle do whatever he wanted to do to her.

He scooted closer and she didn't mean to, but she ground her hips into his chest, letting the cotton of his shirt softly touch her. His hands went to her back and then she nearly gasped when she felt his mouth surround her nipple.

His mouth was hot and wet, his tongue was gentle and precise. He was slow and carful in his ministrations. Penny had her eyes closed, her hands resting on his shoulders and she was sighing softly. And then her head rolled back and she let out a soft groan when he hugged her closer to his body and sucked harder on her nipple. A growl erupted from the back of his throat when her hands came up and gripped his hair. Pulling him closer.

"Sheldon... Baby..." Penny whimpered, she was panting lightly. He pulled back, an audible pop could be heard.

He looked up at her with a flushed face and messy hair. He easily moved to the next breast and soon the neglected nipple was being sucked into his warm mouth and his other hand slid up her body and was now rolling the breast in it. A memory of the last time he'd done this flashed through her mind and she giggled. And then he pinched the tender flesh and the giggle turned into a whine.

Sheldon pulled away, just enough, and then he pressed a kiss to the center of her chest. Wet and sucking. He kissed his way down her tummy and slowly sucked the warm skin there. His tongue lapped slightly and his hands traveled lower.

Penny never cared much for this sort of thing, mainly because most men didn't actually take the time… she would gladly just lay there and let Sheldon do this to her for hours.

It was when she realized what direction his tongue was going that Penny felt panic. No way he'd go down on her... No way.

And then he was nudging her legs further apart to accommodate his shoulders and dropping the stool down low. Until he was face to well...

"This will work better if you put your legs over my shoulders." Sheldon said a little breathlessly. His eyes were dark and Penny really wanted to look down and see what was going on in his pants.

But she obliged him and ended up with her thighs on his shoulders.

Penny wanted to drop back on the counter and just let him go. But he placed his hands on her back, flat, firmly. Holding her upright.

Penny let out a little squeak when he just dove in. She hadn't been expecting him to press a kiss to her. Soft gently kisses all along her pussy. And then his tongue slipped out. She jerked when it touched her clit first.

His tongue was warm and soft, it slowly but purposefully lapped at her. Slipping inside of her with each simple stroke. His hand was suddenly squeezing her ass cheek he switched from licking to sucking.

"Sheldon!" Penny gasped as her hands went to his shoulders and hair, holding him to her. Penny was practically grinding into his face.

She'd never felt like this, her whole body was humming and her tummy got this feeling deep down. She was panting and whimpering.

And then Sheldon slipped a finger inside of her, once he did that. All bets were off.

Between him alternating between the gentle yet firm tongue strokes and the gentle sucking, and his finger... Now two fingers slipping in and out of her, touching that spot. The spot so many either missed or didn't think existed.

Penny's fingers pulled at his hair and he growled. She could feel it building, her whole body started to quack and her toes curled and then like that, Penny's head shot back and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Sheldon! Oh god! " Penny screamed. Her hips jerking into his face as he didn't let up. She wanted to both push his face away and pull him closer. But it was clear he was set on not stopping. She felt the buzzing all through her body...

Penny squirmed and locked her legs behind his neck, okay she was going to be tough and let this happen. His hands were now on her ass holding her firmly to his face as he suckled her tender clit.

"Sheldon!" Penny sounded desperate. She was ready to go again, she hoped to god he wouldn't stop. And then she did come. Again. And she squirted.

This time after she finished, he let her drop back onto the countertop. His tongue gently lapped her up. Soothing her into bliss.

Penny was breathing heavy and smiling. She'd never felt anything like it, she felt absolutely boneless and pleasured. She felt him stand and feared he'd be running away.

Penny sat up as quickly as she could and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hey, baby." Penny whispered as she spread her hands over his chest.

Sheldon looked her over with hooded eyes and a wet mouth. Penny didn't care, she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. Tasting herself mixed with him. She purred as she slipped her tongue out. He hesitated for only a second before he kissed her back.

Penny finally pulled away, leaving soft kisses on his lips.

She reached between them and started to undo his belt, his zipper and then the button.

"Penny..." Sheldon warned. His voice was hoarse from the recent activities. And he wasn't trying to leave.

"I want you... And I want to do this... And you're overdressed." Penny said as she started to pull his dick out of his briefs. It was a nice dick, she was impressed.

Sheldon was hard and bucked into her hand. His hands quickly went to her hips and he moved in closer.

Penny wasn't sure what was hotter, that he wasn't going to remove his clothes or that the tip of his dick kept brushing her tender pussy and making her whimper.

And then he slipped inside her. Her legs were tight around his hips and Sheldon grunted and dropped his head to her shoulder as he pumped into her.

Penny whimpered. She was close again. And he was speeding up, ready to go.

And then he gave a couple more thrusts and Penny cried out, a soft little tremble flowing through her. Sheldon jerked and then he seized up as he finally came.

He was breathing heavy and resting both hands on the counter. Still nestled inside of her.

"I'm sorry that was um… quick." Sheldon's voice was soft as he panted and whispered.

Penny felt like purring. She felt so content. She gently pet his chest and kissed his neck. "My bed is warm and clean. We could go there while we catch our breath." Penny whispered. She hoped he'd get it and wouldn't worry about not lasting that long.

Sheldon moved his head to look her in the eyes. He was still inside of her. Sheldon made sure her legs were still around him before he grabbed her up, pressed to his chest and walked them back to her room.

Sheldon ended up proving himself right after all.

Over and over.

Fin.


End file.
